


Morning Delight

by paytontanner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Toys, Vibrators, sub!Harry, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up hungover, naked and tied to his bed. Zayn has a long morning planned for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' drabble really. Thanks for reading. :)

“Zayn!”, Harry yelled pulling at the binds that kept his hands pinned over his head. He tugged at them; hearing the familiar sounds of his cuffs against metal. 

“Yeah babe?” Zayn hollered, sounding like he was outside their bedroom in the living room.

Harry had went clubbing last night. Zayn hadn't felt like watching over him so Harry had tagged along with the other boys. He couldn't remember much of the night, mostly just fuzzy memories. Only that he must have been proper pissed because his teeth felt fuzzy, his breath stinky and his head like a brick.

“Zayn?” He whined again trying to thrash his feet but they were tied to the bed posts as well. He was not in the mood for this. 

Zayn didn't answer, he instead reached into his pocket, smirked and turned the little dial on his remotes. 

A pitiful whine rippled at Harry's throat as he quickly realised his fate. Jolting him awake, the medium sized vibrator buzzed to life inside his arse. With another tiny hum he strained his neck forward to see a vibrating cock ring pushed tight around his hardening dick. He groaned, already feeling overwhelmed with the sensations.

He threw his head back. What was he being punished for? “Zayn, please!” Harry yelled, wanting, at the very least, an explanation as to why he was being so cruelly tortured. All that he could remember from last night was a blur of bodies, dancing, and hugging...and maybe some kissing? He couldn't remember.

Zayn's velvety smooth voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. “Louis dropped you off last night. He said you were quite the little whore. Putting on a show for anyone who laid eyes on you.” He spoke calmly but that was a tone that Harry knew to well. One that put a pit in the bottom of his stomach. “Do you know what he was talking about?”

Harry didn't respond, trying to sort through all his half-formed memories of last night. He was drawing a blank. All the sudden the vibrations in him turned up and he yelped.

“No!” He screamed, “Zay-n-n I don't remember! Don't remember anything-g! P-please!”

His cock was hard up against his stomach, leaking pre-cum onto his bare belly. He strained his neck to look sadly at it, knowing it would remain that way until Zayn allowed him to come. Or left it there to soften. He cried out.

Zayn left Harry there for a minute, finished wanking himself off to the buzzing and whimpering in their bedroom. He wanted to be able to carry out this punishment without fucking Harry too early. He figured getting it out of his system beforehand would do the trick. However when he strolled casually into the room his dick twitched eagerly underneath his pants.

Harry whimpered Zayn's name when he saw the older boy walk into the room. His mouth was a familiar mischievous line and it was not one Harry associated pleasantly.

“Eyes shut.” Zayn ordered as he walked to the end of the bed, to get his best view of Harry spread out before him. He palmed himself at the boys bucking hips and swollen red cock. Harry's legs trembled slightly at the vibrations coursing through his body. The mouth that Zayn used so often was bitten and puffy, even now Harry's teeth gnawed as the red skin. He travelled around the bed, tracing a light touch over his boyfriend until he reached his chest.

He tweaked his right nipple hard. Harry's eyes shot open, a gasp ripping from his throat. Zayn quickly reached down and slapped the inside of his thigh.

“Eyes closed.”

Harry whimpered and shook his head sadly to which Zayn raised a threatening eyebrow, cocking his hand back again. The younger boy obediently clamped his eyes shut. Zayn teased Harry's chest before he pulled harshly at his left nipple, satisfied when Harry's eyes stayed shut.

“Good boy.” He muttered, pulling out both the remotes and turning the dials off.

“Tell me why you're being punished.” He said conversational, slapping Harry's face lightly to signal him to open his eyes. He took a seat on the bed and started stroking a hand through Harry's slightly sweaty hair.

“Zayn-n,” Harry trembled, already looking broken about what he was going to say. “I really don't know-w. I can't-t remember anythi-ing.” He sobbed and rubbed his head against Zayn's petting fingers. Leaning in towards his boyfriends touch.

Zayn shook his head, disappointed. “Babe.” He said sadly, the tenting of his pants obvious. “Is that all you got?”

Zayn reached down and grabbed lightly at the head of Harry's dick. The boy bucked up violently into his touch. A wrecking moan escaping from his parted lips. Zayn moved his other hand from Harry's hair to palm himself roughly.

“I pr-promise Zayn.” He stuttered. His body was trying to shy away from Zayn's torturous fingers and simultaneously get off on them.

Zayn tutted quietly, leaning down and kissing Harry on the lips. His tongue slid easily past his lips. Taking Harry's mouth as his own and sliding across the boys teeth. Harry let out a breathy whimper and then Zayn pulled back.

He stood up, running his hand through Harry's hair one last time before walking towards the door. “Well I suppose I should give you some time to remember then babe.” 

“No! No! No!” Harry protested, desperately bucking into nothing as Zayn disappeared behind the door. He should of known better than to go out to a club without Zayn. Shouldn't have trusted himself to behave without him by his side. “Zayn!” He cried desperately, surprised when Zayn popped his head back through the doorway.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot.” 

The vibrations in Harry's arse started up again and his back arched at the pure bliss of the assault against his prostate. He groaned, begging for Zayn to let him come.

Zayn smiled, satisfied at his boyfriends torment and went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.


End file.
